Traidores
by PaolaFanfic
Summary: Tras haber obtenido la piedra filosofal. Ed y Alphonse fueron acusados por el ejercito de haber sido traidores y haber causado el problema en Lior. Edward ha querido ir por su cuenta para derrotar a cada uno de los Homúnculos. Sin embargo jamás pensó que Lujuria se le uniría de último momento. Ahora eso se ha vuelto un enorme problema, pues ambos son considerados Traidores


**Narra Edward**

Acababa de brincar por la ventana. Ira me había atacado e intentado ahorcarme. Con suerte pude aventarlo y saltar por la ventana, caí casi ileso al suelo

 _Me alegra tener brazos y piernas de Acero._ Pensé.

Iba a correr cuando Lujuria se puso frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso.

Pensaba rápidamente en alguna transmutación para poder vencerla. Fue entonces que la voz de ira rompió mis ideas.

— ¡Mátalo Lujuria! — Gritó Animado.

—La piedra filosofal…Tucker le esta enseñando a tu hermano como usar la piedra. —Dijo Lujuria. Eso me sorprendió

¿Alphonse había caído tan fácil?

—¡Lujuria no podemos hablarle! —irrumpió Ira.

—Tu... ¿Podrías hacerme una humana?. — Lujuria me miró. Vi directo a sus ojos. Me estaba suplicando que la hiciese humana, la vulnerabilidad y tristeza se notaba en su mirada.

—¡Traidora!

Ira iba a atacarme por la espalda, pero Lujuria se interpuso y lo atacó con sus largas garras y lo tiró al suelo.

—¿Por qué crees que haría algo como eso? ¿volver a todos ustedes humanos? —Pregunté.

—Si lo hicieras ya no te molestaríamos más, ya no seriamos enemigos.

—¡Maldita Traidora! — Ira volvió a quejarse. Corrió hacia Lujuria y sacó el collar que pertenecía a su cuerpo anterior. ¡Me lo había robado cuando me atacó!

Lo puso frente a Lujuria y logró tirarla al suelo,

—¿Acaso no prometió nuestra ama que nos haría humanos si conseguimos la piedra?

—Solo quiere protegerse a si misma, no le importas —Escupió Lujuria, estaba harta de eso.

Ira iba a atacar nuevamente, fue entonces que decidí intervenir, y le aplasté con un tronco de roca gigante.

Lujuria también quiso colaborar y clavo sus garras en la frente y pecho de ira.

Lujuria se levantó, me tomó de la mano y empezamos a correr. No teníamos a donde ir, así que buscaríamos un refugio para pasar la noche.

Con los homúnculos detrás de Lujuria, y con los militares en mi búsqueda no podíamos andar en las calles.

Habíamos encontrado una casa abandonada en uno de los callejones menos visitados de la ciudad.

Que suerte.

Ambos entramos y cerramos la puerta. Cree una llave y se la coloqué para así cerrar bien.

Lujuria y yo fuimos al segundo piso. Habia unas habitaciones en buen estado. Las camas estaban hechas y acogedoras, perfectas para pasar la noche.

Lujuria se sentó y me miró curiosa.

—¿Por qué te persiguen, Edward?

—Los militares creen que los traicione, por lo ocurrido con Scar y Lior. — Bajé la mirada y apreté el puño. Realmente me daba rabia pensar que me creían capaz de eso…Aunque lo fuera.

—Con suerte no nos encontraran aquí. —Ella suspiro y se recostó en un lado de la cama, Dandome la espalda.

—¿Por qué quieres ser humana, Lujuria? —Me atreví a preguntar de golpe. No sé por que, sentí curiosidad.

—Quiero… —Ella hizo una pausa, viendo si me decía o no. — Quiero sentir. — Eso hizo que mi corazón se detuviese un segundo por la sorpresa. —Quiero saber que son realmente las emociones, que es la tristeza, felicidad u el amor. No se nada de ello…

Ella me miro.

—Por que soy un simple Homúnculo. — Dijo y me dio la espalda, para finalmente dormirse.

¿Por qué me habría dicho todo esto? ¿Sera que estaba hartándose de aparentar ser algo que no es?

 **Narra Lujuria.**

Mi deber es matarlo, acabar con él. ¿Por qué mierda me hice su aliada?.

Envy y Dante siempre me han ordenado atacar a todo lo que sea opuesto a nuestra meta. En pocas palabras _''Edward Elric''_

Estuve a punto de matarle innumerables veces pero..¿Que pasa? ¿Cómo es que me vi tan sumisa pidiéndole que me ayudase?

Joder…Realmente fui una idiota.¿No?

Una vez desperté me decidí a ir directo a cocinar, necesitaba comer algo antes de ir en busca de Alphonse.

'' _Lo quiero por que es la piedra filosofal, solamente ._ ' 'Traté de meterme esa idea en la cabeza.

—Hola , Lujuria. —La voz de Edward hizo que diese un pequeño brinco. Me giré y estaba con una toalla en la cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto y mojado, venía sin camisa.

Creo que se acababa de bañar.

¿Entonces se despertó antes que yo?

—Elric…—Suspire pesadamente dejándole su plato en la mesa. Le preparé unos huevos.

—No quiero leche. —Dijo rechazando el vaso que dejé al lado de su plato, frunci el ceño

—Sino comes te debilitarás.

—No me importa, odio la leche— Se hundió de hombros y se sentó a comer. Ya no le insistí.

—Debemos tener cuidado Edward, somos los más buscados y no podemos pasar inadvertidos.

—Entiendo…No debes decírmelo, Lust

—¿Lust?

—¿¡H-He!? Si..Es Lujuria en ingles, lo usaré como una abreviación.

 _Que tierno._

—Ya, debemos irnos.

[…]

Llegamos hasta donde estaba Alphonse, estaba con Tucker y estaba herida su armadura. Tenia una abertura.

—Hermano, ¿Qué haces con ella? — Le dijo Alphonse alarmado.

—Hemos venido por ti— Dijo Edward corriendo a su hermano menor. Yo solo me acerqué a ellos un poco.

—¿De verdad? Wow.. —Alphonse no disimulaba lo sorprendido que estaba.

—En fin. —Edward y Alphonse iban a marcharse, cuando por la ventana entró Ira.

Este iba a atacar a Edward por las espaldas, fue entonces que rápidamente clave miss garras en su pecho , tirándolo al suelo

—¡Lujuria, Traidora! — Repitió su típica frase.

—Ed, ocúpate de Alphonse. Yo me encargo de Ira. — Le grité y ambos hermanos salieron corriendo del lugar.

 **Narra Edward**

Después de que Lujuria se encargase de Ira, Alphonse y yo nos dedicamos a acabar con Pereza.

Nos llevó un buen rato deshacernos de ella, pero al final convertí su cuerpo en Etano lo que la hizo evaporarse

—¿Y Lujuria? — Pregunté extrañado. No la veía por ningún lado.

—¡Hermano! ¡Los militares vienen, hay que irnos! — Alphonse me jalaba del brazo desesperado.

Me quise ir de inmediato con él, pero la idea de dejar a Lujuria peleando sola aquí me atormentaba.

—Lo siento hermano. — Me zafé de su agarre y salí corriendo en dirección a donde habíamos dejado a Lujuria.

Ella estaba sobre el circulo de transmutación credo por Dante, el que destruye a los Homúnculos.

Ira le había arrojado el collar a su cuello, él le había hecho eso.

Lujuria estaba envuelta por una luz y gritaba.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, vomitando piedras rojas.

—Lo que quería era Morir, por eso te pedí ser humana. — Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Ira estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Seguí mis instintos y rápidamente lo tiré con un trozo de metal que cree, estrellándolo contra una pared que se derrumbaría.

Tome a Lujuria como pude y la cargue.

La saque de ese circulo. Ella estaba tosiendo y obviamente pesaba menos. Corrimos, corrimos lo más lejos posible de ese circulo, sobrepase a Alphonse que quiso detenernos.

—¡Hermano, Huye de los militares. Estaremos bien! — Le grité. No iba a devolverme, Ira aun estaba aplastado y le daría tiempo a Alphonse de irse.

Sin embargo nos siguió.

Alphonse me cargó a mi y a Lujuria, cada uno en un brazo de él.

Fuimos más lejos de la ciudad central, mas haya de Lior o de Rizenbul.

Nos perdimos hasta llegar a un bosque sin ubicación.

Definitivamente, eramos fugitivos.

Un alquimista Nacional, La piedra Filosofal y un Homúnculo.

¿Saben cuántos problemas ocasiona eso?


End file.
